


You Belong to Me

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mindwiped Quentin, Possessed Eliot, Spoilers for 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: Brian doesn't know who this guy is.... But, apparently, he knows Brian.





	You Belong to Me

“This is gonna be so fun… I think anything is more fun when you do it with a friend.” The man grabs at his arm, and suddenly they’re not standing in the alley anymore.

 

He tears away from the man, staggering back and landing on his ass against a foreign ground, dropping his coffee and his books. The man stands above him, dark eyes sparkling (unlike the way they had burned red moments ago) with mischief and wonder.

 

“Why are you afraid?” The man questions, genuinely puzzled as Brian looks around in panic.

 

“H-How did you do that?” He asks, voice trembling as he looks around at the empty hillside street they seemed to be on now.

 

“With magic of course,” He approaches carefully, crouching down and reaching out to touch Brian’s cheek. “Someone hurt you…” He looks disgruntled then, eyebrows scrunching together and eyes swirling red. “They hurt my friend, they took your memories!” He snarls, standing upright with a stomp of his foot like an upset child. The ground rumbles in response, Brian holds his breath and tenses.

 

“Please stop,” He asks, and the man pauses, looking down at him.

 

“Your name is Quentin, you’re a magician, and you promised to be my friend.” He holds out a tentative hand, smiling warmly, Brian reaches out gently to take it.

 

“A magician?” He inquires softly as he gets to his feet, the man tilts his head and smiles again.

 

“I’ll show you, from my perspective.” The man says, and then grabs his face roughly, pulling their foreheads together.

 

_“Am I hallucinating?”_

_“If you were, how would asking me help?”_

_“You know, it’s technically treason to touch a king… But I think you should hug me right now.”_

_“You can go be life partners with someone else for a little while.”_

_“Quentin!”_

He pulls back, staggering a step, the man (Eliot, his brain adds on slowly) grabs his arm to steady him. Brian, or Quentin? Quentin sounded so strange, but not exactly off either. He feels like he’s in a daze as he’s pulled into the man’s arms for a tight hug.

 

“We’re going to be best friends forever,” Eliot says with delight, Quentin wraps his arms hesitantly around the man in return.

 

“You said… Magician?” He asks with a murmur, Eliot pulls back, taking him by the hands with a grin.

 

“I’ll help you, I’ll power you, we’ll take down everyone who stands in our way.” His hands start to glow, and B- no, Quentin can feel a surge of energy that slowly moves up through him. He pulls in a slow deep breath, and he sees a sparkle of light in the reflection of Eliot’s eyes that he realizes are his own. His thoughts are muddled, distant, all he sees is Eliot.

 

“Okay,” He agrees quietly, a dazed smile on his face. Eliot wraps an arm around his shoulders and starts to walk, Quentin knows nothing but following him.


End file.
